godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno Ashihara
Yuno Ashihara is a character introduced in God Eater 2. She is an idol diva who is well known throughout the devastated world. She is currently travelling around the world as part of Fenrir's publicity campaign to promote the development of Satellite Bases. She was born in Nemos Diana and is close friends with her manager and fellow former Nemos Diana inhabitant Satsuki. Biography Yuno first appears in the game as a guest onboard the Friar and is bound for the Far East Branch to support the Satellite Base development. She introduces herself formally to Blood along with Satsuki when the Friar docks at Anagura. She is shown to get along with the Black Plague infected children in the residential areas. She sings in the Lounge as part of her welcoming party and later sings at Romeo's funeral. Yuno accompanies Blood during their operation to save kidnapped infected patients in the Friar and questions Julius Visconti's loyalty to his allies tearfully. She is revealed to have contracted the Black Plague when she was rescuing Asuna and the other infected patients. Dr. Sakaki's analysis of her infection shows her to be a second Singularity-qualifiable candidate which plays a key part in stopping the Singularity Julius had transformed into. When Blood defeats the Person Who Opens the World, in order to counter the other Singularity's devouring power, Yuno activates her Singularity powers through singing her song "Aria of Light" which is interrupted partway but she continues the song after Satsuki broadcasts the chorus singing voices of people from all over the world into the Friar. Yuno then amplifies her power with the help of the Protagonist's Power of Blood and enters Julius's realm of consciousness to talk to him one last time before he forcibly stops the devouring process, extracts the Black Plague from infected people, and turns into a premature Nova in the shape of a helix-shaped plant-like structure. Yuno sometimes appears post-game in Anagura's Lounge with Satsuki during her visits from her world travels. NORN Yuno 1 Yuno Ashihara (17 y.o.) A gifted singer from Nemus Diana. Born: November 20, Height: 166cm Travels the world in cooperation with Fenrir's PR efforts to garner support for the development of satellite bases, primarialy in the Far East. "Aria of Light," which she wrote and composed herself, boast explosive popularity throughout Fenrir. Currently active at the Far East Branch. Personality Yuno seems to have a kind heart. She loves children, especially the ones who've been affected by the Black Plague. Her singing voice makes every person's fear go away. Appearance Yuno has long light brown hair and brown eyes.She is seen wearing a dress. Character Relationships *Satsuki - Her old friend and her current Manager. Satsuki entrusts her to the Protagonist, hoping that they will be able to support her in dire times. *Yakumo Ashihara - Her grandfather. *Romeo Leoni - One of her biggest fans who spends most of his time flirting with her. *Protagonist (God Eater 2) - Starting off as acquaintances, they eventually become involved in the plan to save the world from another Devouring Apocalypse; she commends them, realizing just how much they and the remaining God Eaters go through just to keep others safe. It's implied that she may have of romantic feelings for them, examplified when the complimented her songs as shown in extra episodes and when she is in the hospital with asuna, stating she would be happy if they could visit her again. *Asuna - The infected girl whom she cares for. Trivia *Yuno's songs are performed by J-pop artist yu-yu, who sings the theme song of God Eater 2, Hikari no Aria or "Aria of Light." *She was cured from her own infection along with other patients. *Asuna and Yuno both share a similar accessory (Asuna uses hair beads and Yuno uses a bead necklace). See Also *Yuno Ashihara/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eater 2 Category:Female Characters